Why Can't I Be Normal?
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: A human who studies supernatural creatures drops into Halloween Town. For her, it's a dream come true. For Halloween Town, it's a living nightmare, but not for Jack Skellington.
1. Prologue: Human Named Shadow

Summary: A human who studies supernatural creatures drops into Halloween Town

Summary: A human who studies supernatural creatures drops into Halloween Town. For her, it's a dream come true; for Halloween Town, it's a living nightmare. But the scientist is lucky, because she's caught the eye of a man called the Pumpkin King; however, an old foe with an army of insects is about to wreak havoc on the poor newly psychokinetic woman, and it's not certain if her king can save her…

Disclaimer: Honestly… Jack, can you get in here and do this for me please?

Jack: Coming! comes in A'isha does not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. If she did, neither she nor I would be here… isn't that right, A'isha?

Me: That's right, Jack… you can go now, OK?

And also, I always write in alternate universes where Sally simply does not exist due to the romantic nature of my stories… enjoy!

Prologue: Human Named Shadow

Shadow Johnson climbed onto her motorcycle. She sighed as she revved the motor and took off down the street. Why was her work always discredited and why was she put off as a mad woman?

It made her blood boil. She felt just awful. She didn't see why she had to be booted from the nature project just because she was interested in creatures like vampires and werewolves and banshees.

She stopped by the old graveyard. Her friend Lini from a long time ago, who had died in a car accident, was buried there. She felt like a visit right now.

Shadow knelt next to Lini's grave. "Hey, Lini," she whispered. "It's me, Shadow. You gave me that nickname, remember? 'Cause I always hid in the corners of the room."

She shook her head. Why did she feel silly talking to Lini's gravestone? She did it a lot when she needed comfort.

Suddenly, an eerie wind blew past the grave. It made her hair fly and scattered red rose petals. Shadow looked down, and gasped.

There were rose petals on the grave. But that wasn't what shocked her. The petals were spelling out "GO TO THE HALLOWEEN TREE".

"Halloween Tree?" Shadow looked around. "I must be losing my mind."

She stood up. Clutching her notebook full of theories about supernatural creatures, she walked into the woods. If there _was_ a "Halloween Tree", it would be in the graveyard forest.

"Hello?" she called into the trees. "Is anyone here? Am I going crazy?"

Three children appeared in front of her. One was a girl, the other two boys. The girl was dressed as a witch, one boy dressed as a devil, the other a skeleton. The girl smiled. "Who are you?"

"Um… I'm Shadow Johnson, and you three are?"

"Lock," the devil answered.

"Shock," the witch agreed.

"And Barrel," the skeleton finished.

"Well… I… do you three know anything about a Halloween Tree?"

"Conference!" Shock cried after a moment.

The three huddled up like a bunch of little football players. A few moments later, Shock stepped forward. "Alright, Miss Johnson, we'll show you the Halloween Tree, but don't tell no one else."

"You have my word," Shadow promised.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel led her to a tree with a grinning pumpkin on it. "This is it?" Shadow asked, hands on her hips. "_This_ is the Halloween Tree?"

"Yep," Shock said. "Open up the pumpkin part and look inside and make a wish. On Halloween it'll come true."

Shadow opened it and looked inside. She couldn't see anything but darkness. "Hey, Shock, I don't see any—"

And suddenly, she felt a push; and she was falling down the tree. She screamed. Why didn't she just hit the bottom already?

**Notes: DA DA DA!! That is the prologue. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1: Halloween Town

Chapter 1: Halloween Town

Chapter 1: Halloween Town

Alright, let's get on with the story; first, a little rhyme:

_Oh, the story I'm about to tell_

_Is of wizards and werewolves, hexes and spells_

_And one little human girl_

_Who entered their world._

_She was an outcast in the human dimension_

_Fellow scientists approached her with apprehension_

_One night she fell through a tree_

_Pushed by trick-or-treaters, three._

_She discovered a liking for the Pumpkin King_

_Jack Skellington, took her under his wing_

_But when a burlap sack enemy is revived_

_How will their love survive?_

_Will he save her or will he be too late?_

_Oh, must she suffer Oogie's cruel fate?_

_Can Jack once more play the hero?_

_And for God's sake, will someone please save Zero?!_

Shadow shrieked as she fell. She landed with a sickening thud. "Ouch!"

She stood up and peeked around the tree she was behind. She couldn't believe her eyes. Monsters! Singing and dancing and partying! "Holy crap," she said quietly. She smiled. "So I'm _not_ crazy! They really _do_ exist!"

Suddenly, they all began chanting, "Hail Pumpkin King Jack!" A skeleton rose up out of the green slime of the fountain. Apparently, he was this "Pumpkin King".

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Shadow also clapped. Her blue eyes, however, didn't leave the skeleton for a moment.

"Hold on!" the skeleton called, hushing everyone.

Shadow's heart nearly stopped. His voice was wonderful. But why had he said that?

"It seems," he continued, "that we have a guest for our celebration." He held out his bony hand. "Come out, my dear. Hiding behind the tree. Don't be shy, little sweet—we're really not as scary as we look."

That was when she realized her was talking to her. She felt a surge go through

her body. What had she gotten herself into? She was merely going to observe these creatures. But now her carelessness had gotten her spotted—and by the Pumpkin King.

Shadow gulped and stepped forward. She extended her hand and took the skeleton's. The bone was cool and smooth and pearly, and felt very good. She connected her eyes with his empty sockets. Why did she feel a spark like she hadn't felt since high school?

"Why, hello, there," the skeleton said. He smiled at her. "What's your name?"

It took her a moment to have the question register in her brain. Then she took a breath. "Shadow Johnson."

"Shadow. What a beautiful name. And what are you, Shadow?"

"I'm… I'm a human."

A collective gasp echoed from everyone, including the skeleton. "A human? But how is that possible?"

"I… I was pushed… I mean, I fell down a tree—with a picture of a pumpkin on it."

"So you came here through the Holiday Doors," he said.

"Well… I thought it was called the Halloween Tree. But alright, the Holiday Doors. Is my being here a problem?"

"I'm… not sure yet, Shadow. But it's getting close to Halloween and I'm trying to get things ready. I suppose if you don't slow down my preparations… I guess you can stay."

"Thank you very much. There's just one thing. I'd like to interview everyone."

"Well… alright, but why?"

"In my world, I'm a scientist. I study creatures like vampires and werewolves. But no one believes me about their existence—I'm hoping that interviews and pictures will convince them you exist when I get back home."

"Very well… my name is Jack Skellington. I'm the Pumpkin King. That means I am the scariest creature in the world!"

"That's great… um, by the way, where am I staying?"


End file.
